


A l'ombre des souvenirs

by Hermystic



Category: Captain Marvel (2019)
Genre: Childhood Memories, F/F, Gen, Past Carol Danvers/Maria Rambeau - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26326060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hermystic/pseuds/Hermystic
Summary: Monica n'était qu'une enfant quand Maria et Carol se sont connues. Elle n'était qu'une enfant toujours quand Carol a disparu ... Et puis le temps passe, les souvenirs s'estompent ... Jusqu'à ce qu'un beau jour, ils reviennent en force. Monica n'est plus une enfant, elle a grandi.
Relationships: Carol Danvers & Maria Rambeau, Carol Danvers & Maria Rambeau & Monica Rambeau, Carol Danvers/Maria Rambeau, Maria Rambeau & Monica Rambeau
Kudos: 2
Collections: Obscur Echange





	A l'ombre des souvenirs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rori](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rori/gifts).



> Hello ! Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre de l'édition 2020 de l'obscur_échange sur LiveJournal. Il est le fruit de quelques premières fois : première fois que j’écris sur le film, première fois que j’écris du point de vue d’un enfant/préadolescente ! J’espère de tout cœur que cela te plaira ! Bonne lecture à toi Rori ainsi qu'à toutes les personnes qui passeront par ici ! :)

D’aussi loin que Monica s’en souvienne, Carol et maman ont toujours été les deux piliers de sa vie. Carol était arrivée dans leurs vies un peu par hasard : elle errait seule après être partie de chez sa famille. Carol était venue frapper à leur porte un soir. Elle se souvenait que sa maman lui avait dit de ne pas bouger de la cuisine et elle était allée voir qui était à leur porte. Du haut de ses trois ans, Monica n’avait pas compris grand-chose. Elle se souvenait juste que Carol suivait Maria. Elle ne s’en était pas rendu compte de suite mais avec le recul … Son visage, son allure, tout en elle criait qu’elle était épuisée.

« Monica, mon cœur, Carol va rester un moment avec nous, elle a besoin d’un refuge, d’accord ? fit Maria en s’agenouillant devant la petite fille qu’elle était alors.

\- D’accord » avait alors dit Monica.

Par la suite, Carol avait tout fait pour s’intégrer à leur petite famille. Cela n’avait pas été compliqué : Monica et Maria vivaient simplement depuis toujours. Elles avaient leurs petites habitudes qui avaient été à peine chamboulées par l’arrivée de Carol. Monica l’avait tout de suite adorée : Carol savait autant de choses que sa maman. Elle lui apprenait le nom des étoiles pendant des heures, elle jouait avec elle, elle se déguisait pour Halloween, elle venait avec elles au carnaval de la Nouvelle-Orléans. Mieux encore elle passait Noël avec elles. C’était moins ennuyeux qu’avec ses grands-parents !

Sa mère tentait de canaliser l’énergie de la petite fille qu’elle était, Carol était un être humain ! Elle n’avait pas autant d’énergie qu’elle à dépenser. Confuse, l’enfant n’avait pas compris tout de suite que sa maman tentait d’avoir des moments seule avec Carol. Ce fut quand elle les surprit en train de s’embrasser sous le hangar qu’elle comprit. Monica essaya de se calmer, de s’occuper seule mais elle s’ennuyait bien vite.

« Maman, je m’ennuiiiiiie, fit Monica.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu veux faire Lieutenant Rebelle ? demanda Carol.

\- Carol … T’es pas obligée, tu sais ? soupira Maria.

\- Mais j’adore ta fille ! s’exclama Carol en serrant la main de Maria dans la sienne.

\- Et elle t’adore aussi tu sais ? Je ne sais pas ce qu’elle deviendrait si … si tu n’étais plus là, souffla Maria en passant une main dans ses cheveux courts.

\- Hey, je suis encore là alors t’en fais pas pour ça, d’accord ? » fit Carol en embrassant la main de Maria qu’elle tenait toujours.

Maria n’était pas rassurée pour autant mais elle n’en montra rien. Du moins, elle tenta de ne rien en montrer. Monica voyait qu’elle ne dormait pas très bien. Elle le savait parce qu’elle allait rejoindre Maria et Carol pour passer un moment ensemble le matin dans leur lit. Elle adorait ces moments là où tout était calme : pas de radio, pas de casserole sur le feu, pas de bruit d’eau qui coule, pas de porte qui claque.

« Hey ma puce » soufflait souvent Maria pour l’accueillir quand elle pointa sa tête par l’entrebâillement de la porte.

Monica entra dans la chambre de sa mère et de Carol. Elle monta sur le lit et se colla contre sa mère alors que Carol avait un bras entourant le ventre de sa mère. Machinalement, Maria caressait les cheveux de sa fille. L’enfant n’était pas consciente que c’était un grand jour et pourtant … Maria et Carol lui avaient expliqué qu’elles allaient toutes les deux essayer d’entrer dans l’armée de leur pays, celle où peu de femmes étaient reçues. Inconsciente du danger que les deux femmes pouvaient courir, Monica avait affirmé qu’elles étaient trop fortes ! Les deux femmes s’étaient regardées en souriant avant de prendre l’enfant dans leurs bras. De ses petits bras, Monica avait enlacé ses deux héroïnes. Trop petite, elles n’avaient pas vu l’échange de regards inquiets que Carol et Maria avaient échangé.

Ce furent les grands-parents de Monica qui vinrent s’occuper d’elle quand la petite fille revint de l’école ce jour-là. Il leur fallut attendre quelques jours avant de voir revenir Carol et Maria. Toutes les deux avaient le visage grave, les parents de Maria crurent qu’il s’était passé quelque chose de grave mais les deux femmes ne tinrent pas longtemps. Elles laissèrent éclater leur joie d’avoir réussi. Monica se précipita sur elle pour les serrer fort dans ses petits bras d’enfant de cinq ans. Ses grands-parents leur proposèrent de prendre du temps pour elles pour fêter ça ce qu’elles acceptèrent volontiers. Maria proposa d’aller au Pancho’s Bar où elles avaient déjà leurs habitudes. Monica se coucha, soulagée de savoir qu’elles étaient revenues. Elle s’endormit un peu mieux que les soirs précédents. Elle fut réveillée par des éclats de rire tard dans la nuit, elle reconnut les rires de sa mère et de Carol qui venaient de rentrer.

Le lendemain de ce jour de fête, Carol et Maria étaient encore sur leur petit nuage, Monica n’arriva pas à les atteindre. Elle bouda un peu ce qui amusa les deux femmes. Ce n’était pas tous les jours que cela arrivait après tout ! Cela les décida à avoir une discussion sérieuse avec elle. Leur engagement dans l’armée de l’air américaine allait changer pas mal de choses dans leur quotidien.

« Monica, mon cœur, tu sais qu’avec Carol, nous n’allons pas souvent être à la maison ? se risqua à dire Maria.

\- Oui parce que vous allez sauver le monde ! s’exclama Monica.

\- Hm en quelque sorte oui … souffla Maria, amusée.

\- Ce que maman cherche à te dire, c’est que tu vas devoir être très courageuse … avança Carol à côté de Maria.

\- Mais je le suis déjà ! Je suis Lieutenant Rebelle ! clama l’enfant.

\- Je sais bien que tu es déjà courageuse ma puce et je te promets qu’il ne se passera rien de grave, lança Carol en regardant la petite fille, droit dans les yeux.

\- Hé bien … Je vais devoir donner le numéro de téléphone à tes grands-parents, on ne sait jamais … » souffla Maria en regardant Carol du coin de l’œil qui hocha la tête.

Maria et Carol ignorèrent alors que le numéro en question allait servir bien plus tôt que prévu. Ce jour-là, Monica avait fini l’école et s’était retrouvée seule à attendre que Maria ou Carol viennent la chercher mais personne n’était venu. Ce fut une des institutrices de l’école qui finit par appeler ses grands-parents. Ces derniers débarquèrent, inquiets. Ils prirent en charge Monica et la ramenèrent à la maison. Ils s’occupèrent d’elle comme si de rien n’était mais Monica voyait bien que la situation n’était pas normale … Elle ne dit rien et fit ce qu’ils lui dirent : elle monta dans sa chambre pour s’occuper mais n’y parvint pas. Elle ne comprenait pas trop pourquoi Maria et Carol n’étaient pas là … Elle tenta de dormir mais elle n’y arrivait pas. Elle était sortie de sa chambre et s’était fait aussi silencieuse que possible pour descendre les marches et s’asseoir une fois arrivée à la moitié. La lumière était toujours allumée, ses grands-parents ne dormaient toujours pas. Les heures s’écoulèrent ainsi, Monica s’était endormie, la tête reposant sur le mur. Ce fut le claquement de la porte contre le mur qui la réveilla en sursaut. Elle se releva quand ses grands-parents sortirent aussi de la cuisine. Elle descendit en hâte les marches d’escalier pour rejoindre les adultes. Maria venait de rentrer, seule.

« Elle est où Carol ? demanda Monica.

\- Elle … Je … Accident … Partie … bredouilla Maria tant bien que mal.

\- Oh non, ma chérie, c’est horrible … souffla la mère de Maria qui semblait avoir compris avant Monica.

\- Elle est partie où ? répéta à nouveau la petite fille.

\- Dans les étoiles, souffla Maria en regardant sa fille qui écarquilla les yeux.

\- Non ! C’est pas vrai ! Elle est pas dans les étoiles ! cria l’enfant.

\- Mon cœur, elle est partie … Pour de bon … souffla la mère de Monica en s’agenouillant devant elle pour la prendre dans ses bras.

\- NON ! Elle peut pas partir ! » lâcha Monica d’une voix étranglée en se débattant.

Elle réussit à s’échapper de l’étreinte de sa mère et remonta en courant dans sa chambre sous les yeux impuissants de Maria et de ses grands-parents. Cela ne pouvait pas être possible, elle lui avait promis ! Elle lui avait dit qu’elle ne l’abandonnerait pas, qu’il ne se passerait rien de grave ! Elle allait forcément revenir … Ce fut avec ce minuscule espoir qu’elle s’endormit sur son lit.

Le silence et le jour levé la réveillèrent. Elle s’agita sur ses draps avant que les événements de la nuit lui revinssent en mémoire. Elle ouvrit grand les yeux et se leva en hâte. Carol devait être revenue, maman avait dû lui faire une plaisanterie. Elles l’attendaient toutes les deux pour le petit-déjeuner. Mais quelque chose sonnait faux dans ce qu’elle pensait … Il faisait bien trop jour pour manger, elle devait être à l’école. Elle alla dans la cuisine où elle trouva sa mère avec une tasse devant elle. Le regard au loin, elle ne semblait pas être … dans son état normal.

« Maman ? chuchota Monica.

\- Hey ma puce, souffla sur le même ton Maria.

\- Carol est revenue ? demanda la petite fille d’une voix suppliante.

\- Je … Non, elle … Elle ne reviendra pas, mon cœur … répondit sa mère avec des trémolos dans la voix.

\- Mais elle avait promis … renâcla Monica.

\- Je sais mon ange … Mais c’était un accident … Les accidents … Ils ne sont jamais prévus … » tenta d’expliquer Maria à sa fille.

Ce fut à ce moment-là que Monica comprit. Carol, son héroïne de toujours, ne reviendrait pas. Des larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues. Une puis deux puis un torrent … Elle se retrouva dans les bras de sa maman qui la berça comme quand elle tombait et se faisait mal. Elle se réfugia dans le giron maternel et sanglota tout ce qu’elle put. Elle pleura tellement qu’elle s’endormit tant cela la fatigua.

Quand elle se réveilla une nouvelle fois, et dans les bras de sa mère, elle avait mal à son visage. Elle renifla une fois puis deux avant qu’un mouchoir soit présenté devant elle. Elle se moucha bruyamment faisant doucement rire Maria. Elle regarda sa maman qui avait aussi pleuré, ses yeux étaient rouges et gonflés.

« Bien dormi ? demanda Maria.

\- Bof … répondit mollement Monica.

\- Hm … Avant que tes grands-parents partent, je leur ai demandé d’appeler à l’école, tu peux rester un peu à la maison, annonça Maria.

\- D’accord » fit la petite fille en descendant des genoux de sa mère.

Elle trébucha un peu mais ne tomba pas. Elle allait être forte, ce n’était pas la première fois qu’elle se retrouvait seule avec sa mère. Mais … Le départ de son héroïne … En pensant à elle, elle sentit les larmes revenir. Elle passa près de l’entrée et vit le blouson en cuir de Carol. C’était son préféré et Monica l’aimait beaucoup aussi. Elle sauta un peu pour l’attraper et le garder contre elle. Elle le prit avec elle dans sa chambre sans que sa mère s’en rende compte …

Elle s’installa en tailleur sur son lit et serra tout fort le blouson. Il y avait encore l’odeur de Carol. C’était … rassurant … Elle regarda le cadre photo d’elles trois sur sa petite table de nuit et une bouffée de colère la prit : elle le jeta violemment sur le sol. Un bris de verre résonna dans la pièce. Elle entendit sa mère monter les marches puis entrer dans sa chambre.

« Hey, tout va bien ? » demanda Maria en la regardant avant que son regard se tourne vers le cadre brisé.

Monica n’avait rien dit, Maria s’était approchée avec précaution du cadre et l’avait retourné. Elle avait soupiré en récupérant les morceaux de verre au sol puis elle était simplement sortie de la chambre. Elle n’avait même pas remarqué qu’elle tenait le blouson contre elle. Elle s’allongea et s’endormit. Ce furent des caresses dans ses cheveux qui la sortirent de son sommeil. Elle se tourna vers la personne qui l’avait réveillé, c’était sa mère. Monica la vit hausser les sourcils, surprise, en voyant qu’elle serrait le blouson comme une peluche mais elle ne dit rien. Elle lui annonça que le repas était prêt. Monica hocha la tête et suivit sa mère jusqu’à la cuisine. Elles mangèrent dans un grand silence. La petite fille ne savait pas quoi dire alors elle se contentait de manger tout en triturant le blouson qu’elle avait enfilé. Il était bien trop grand pour elle mais c’était une des rares choses venant de Carol auxquelles elle tenait.

Toutes les deux allèrent se coucher dans ce même silence pesant. Monica ne pensa même pas à demander une histoire alors qu’elle adorait ça. Mais il lui semblait avoir grandi d’un coup, elle pouvait bien s’en passer … Elle se changea pour la nuit mais garda le blouson par-dessus son pyjama qu’elle avait changé. Elle s’endormit mais elle fut rapidement réveillée par des cris. Elle se concentra et se rendit compte que c’était sa mère. Elle se leva en hâte et trottina jusqu’à la chambre. Elle y entra et se glissa contre sa mère pour la réveiller. Elle y parvint tant bien que mal …

« Maman, s’il te plait, réveille - toi … supplia Monica en secouant sa mère par l’épaule.

\- Carol … M’abandonne pas … marmonna Maria.

\- Allez, Maman, réveille – toi ! s’exclama l’enfant en accentuant son emprise sur sa mère.

\- NON ! cria Maria en se réveillant enfin, que … Monica ? Qu’est-ce que tu fais là ? marmonna – t – elle.

\- Je … Tu criais … Alors je suis venue voir … fit d’une petite voix l’enfant, effrayée.

\- Et merde … souffla Maria en ne faisant plus attention à sa manière de parler.

\- Tu as dit un gros mot, commenta Monica.

\- Hé bien … ça arrive quand on est énervée … » marmonna la mère de Monica.

Monica ne dit rien, elle voulut retourner dans sa chambre mais Maria lui proposa de rester avec elle. Selon elle, être ensemble, c’était rassurant. La petite fille ne comprenait pas tout mais cela lui allait bien de dormir un peu avec sa mère. Cela devint leur rituel durant les semaines qui suivirent … Monica n’était plus aussi enjouée qu’avant, elle voulait rester avec sa mère mais celle-ci l’obligea à retourner à l’école. Les autres enfants la regardaient bizarrement. Apparemment, c’était rare de ne pas venir quand une personne n’appartenant pas _vraiment_ à la famille venait de partir. Mais elle se fichait bien des quolibets parce qu’elle, elle savait la vérité : Carol appartenait à _sa_ famille.

Maria fut celle qui vint la récupérer à l’école, tous les jours. Elle lui avait expliqué qu’elle ne travaillait plus pour l’armée, qu’elle allait prendre du temps pour s’occuper d’elle et qu’elle serait présente pour elle, pour sa petite fille adorée. A ces mots, Monica avait gloussé et avait dit qu’elle était sa seule fille alors évidemment qu’elle l’adorait ! Maria avait ri, Monica garda ce moment précieusement dans sa mémoire. Parce que son rire se faisait rare.

Les mois s’étaient écoulés, les cauchemars s’étaient peu à peu espacés. Monica avait regagné sa chambre pour de bon mais … Tout bascula à nouveau quand l’année de disparition de Carol approcha … L’enfant de presque six ans n’avait jamais rendu la blouse à sa mère, elle y tenait bien trop pour ça ! Elle la portait le jour anniversaire et elle eut le malheur de jouer avec du ketchup. En voyant cela, sa mère lui avait passé un savon mémorable. Elle lui avait confisqué la veste pour la reléguer dans son coin et l’enfant fut puni. Ce n’était jamais arrivé auparavant. Monica pleura toutes les larmes de son petit corps d’enfant. Elle s’endormit sans diner malgré les appels répétés de sa mère. Elle fit semblant de ne pas l’entendre entrer dans sa chambre et ne réagit pas quand sa mère remonta la couverture sur elle. En revanche, elle commença à bouger quand un baiser fut déposé sur sa tête. Elle l’entendit aussi s’excuser, elle n’aurait pas du lui crier dessus. A ce moment-là, Monica arrêta de faire semblant.

« Alors pourquoi tu as crié ? demanda Monica, les poings serrés contre elle.

\- Parce que je suis encore triste d’avoir perdu Carol, répondit Maria.

\- Mais … Moi aussi, je suis triste que Carol soit partie ! s’exclama Monica.

\- Je sais … C’est bien pour ça que je n’aurai pas du te crier dessus … soupira sa mère en lui caressant les cheveux. 

\- Elle me manque … avoua Monica.

\- A moi aussi, chuchota sa mère.

\- Dit … Je peux dormir avec toi ? demanda Monica.

\- Je suis pardonnée alors ? fit Maria en arrêtant de caresser ses cheveux.

\- Oui … marmonna l’enfant.

\- Bon, allez, viens là » ordonna sa mère en retirant sa couverture et en lui ouvrant ses bras.

Monica se réfugia dans les bras de sa mère qui les mena dans sa chambre. Elles s’y couchèrent et s’endormirent. Quand Monica se réveilla, elle découvrit qu’elle était toute seule dans le grand lit. Son cœur fit quelques ratés, elle se leva et courra dans le couloir. Elle ralentit dans l’escalier et se hâta dans la cuisine où elle souffla. Sa mère était déjà levée et prenait son café. Face à elle, il y avait une boîte qui l’intrigua.

« Bonjour, fit Maria en tenant sa tasse.

\- Maman ! s’exclama Monica.

\- Oui mon cœur ? demanda sa mère en se tournant vers elle.

\- J’ai cru … Que tu étais partie … fit l’enfant d’une petite voix.

\- Oh … Non, je me suis juste levée tôt … Je devais faire quelque chose … expliqua Maria en fixant la boîte.

\- Il y a quoi dans la boîte ? demanda alors Monica.

\- Tu peux regarder si tu veux » proposa Maria à sa fille.

Monica prit une chaise et grimpa dessus. Elle regarda à l’intérieur du carton et découvrit les affaires de Carol. Elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, elle les essuya avec sa manche de pyjama, elle était une grande fille ! Elle ne devait pas pleurer … Mais c’était plus fort qu’elle … Il lui faudrait sans doute du temps avant de ne plus penser à Carol … Pourtant, elle refusait encore et toujours de croire à sa mort … C’était impensable ! Mais en voyant sa mère dans un tel état … Elle ne dit rien et garda pour elle ce que lui soufflait son instinct d’enfant.

« Si tu veux … On ferme le carton ensemble … » proposa Maria qui attendait que sa fille se calme.

Monica hocha la tête, elle prit un rabat du carton pendant que sa mère prenait l’autre et elles fermèrent la boîte à souvenirs. Monica vit sa mère l’embarquer pour le ranger dans un coin de la maison où il serait peu à peu oublié. Pourtant, les souvenirs restaient omniprésents dans la maison. Monica gardait en mémoire de nombreux moments passés avec Carol même si le temps fit son œuvre … Les souvenirs se firent de plus en plus flous au fil des ans malgré ses tentatives pour garder son image en tête. Ensemble, elles pensaient à Carol tous les ans au moment de sa disparition. C’était l’occasion pour elles de parler à nouveau d’elle-même si son absence se faisait aussi sentir lors d’événements aussi important que les anniversaires ou encore Thanksgiving. Dans ces moments-là, Monica était contente d’être en présence de ses grands-parents. Ils avaient un don pour détendre l’atmosphère ce qui faisait du bien au moral !

Monica avait remarqué les absences de sa maman. Elle n’avait pas osé poser de questions mais elle se doutait bien que c’était lié à Carol. Son souvenir planait toujours entre elles. Dans ces cas-là, elle se contentait d’être présente et de lui faire un câlin. Elle avait coutume de dire que les câlins réparaient beaucoup de choses. Même s’ils ne réparaient pas vraiment les avions contrairement à ce que faisait sa mère … De ce qu’elle avait compris, elle proposait ses services à d’autres gens pour réparer leurs avions. Monica avait été étonnée que d’autres gens aient leurs avions à eux. Maria lui avait expliqué que certaines personnes avaient beaucoup d’argent … L’enfant avait haussé les épaules. Elle ne se rendait pas compte de l’importance que cela avait, elle était bien trop jeune pour s’en soucier. En revanche, elle prenait plaisir à découvrir l’intérieur des avions que sa mère retapait sous le hangar.

Evidemment, elle en profitait essentiellement l’été quand elle était en vacances. Elle pouvait alors imaginer mille et une histoires ! Cela amusait beaucoup sa mère mais il n’y avait pas d’âge pour développer son imagination ! Elle était d’ailleurs en train de jouer dans un avion quand elle remarqua du mouvement. Une silhouette aux cheveux blonds approchait. Monica se concentra sur la nouvelle personne quand son nom lui revint en tête.

« C’est Tata Carol, Maman ! J’étais sûre que t’étais pas morte ! s’exclama alors Monica en fonçant vers elle pour la prendre dans ses bras.

\- Monica ! » cria alors Maria en se précipitant après l’enfant.

Monica serrait encore Carol dans ses bras quand l’interpellation de sa mère la fit réagir. Elle se tourna vers elle tout sourire mais le perdit bien vite. Elle pensait voir de la joie sur le visage de sa mère mais ce fut tout autre chose qu’elle vit : la surprise, la stupéfaction. C’est vrai qu’il était étonnant de voir Carol revenir après tant d’années mais … C’était bien non ? Mais qu’il y avait quelque chose qui n’allait pas … Pourquoi Carol ne réagissait pas ? Elle semblait ne pas la reconnaitre … Hésitante, Monica annonça qu’elles avaient gardé toutes ses affaires. Elle prit Carol par la main et l’entraina vers la maison. Maria les suivit toujours sous le choc. Elles se dirigèrent vers la cuisine où Monica planta Maria et Carol pour aller récupérer le carton dans sa cachette. Elle revint avec celui-ci et le posa sur la table. La boîte fut ouverte et Monica se chargea de présenter tout le contenu à Carol. Monica commença à désespérer en voyant que cela n’évoquait rien à Carol tant les photos que son blouson préféré. Elle ne pouvait pas tout avoir oublié quand même, si ? Monica sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Ce fut trop pour elle, elle s’enfuit à l’extérieur de la maison laissant Carol et Maria, seules.

Monica se réfugia sous le hangar. C’était devenu son refuge, celui où elle pouvait observer sa mère bricoler. Cela l’avait apaisé de la voir s’investir dans quelque chose après le départ de Carol. Elle avait eu peur de perdre aussi sa mère. Mais elle avait tenu bon. Il fallait dire que Monica ne lui laissait pas vraiment de répit … La jeune fille s’essuya les yeux, rageuse. C’était tout son monde qui s’écroulait ! Bien sûr qu’elle était heureuse de savoir que Carol était encore vivante mais … Elle ne semblait pas se souvenir d’elles … Elle commença à donner des coups de pied dans le sol, énervée, quand sa mère surgit dans son dos.

« Monica ! gronda celle-ci.

\- Quoi ? grogna Monica.

\- Tu veux pas écouter de la musique et danser ? Tu pourras te défouler de cette manière … proposa Maria en lui tendant un baladeur.

\- Mais … Pourquoi tu veux que j’écoute de la musique et que je danse ? demanda Monica, perplexe.

\- Il … Je dois parler avec Carol et je n’ai pas envie que tu entendes » avoua Maria.

Monica prit les écouteurs que sa mère lui tendait et les mit sur ses oreilles. Elle enclencha la musique qui retentit. Le rythme commença à envahir son corps. Elle se mit à agiter sa tête dans tous les sens oubliant pendant quelques instants le fait qu’elle voulait quand même savoir la vérité. Mais … Toutes les vérités n’étaient pas belles à entendre, elle le savait. Les mots pouvaient faire mal, était-elle certaine de vouloir savoir pourquoi Carol était encore là ? Elle ne savait pas … Elle espérait juste que le fait de parler aiderait à débloquer la situation. Elle voulait reprendre une vie normale … Même si elle se doutait que rien ne serait plus comme avant. D’ailleurs, il lui semblait que Carol était même gênée de toute l’attention qu’elle lui portait. Dire qu’elle avait été son modèle durant sa plus tendre enfance …

Elle vit Carol se précipiter au milieu de leur terrain puis Maria la rejoignit. Elle semblait échanger de manière assez vive, Monica n’entendait rien, elle le devinait aux bras qui s’agitaient dans tous les sens. Elle les vit ensuite s’étreindre, le même genre d’étreinte qu’elle surprenait quand elle était enfant. Tout n’était peut-être pas perdu … Elle retira ses écouteurs, elle voulait savoir ce qu’il se passait. Apparemment, Carole devenait retournée dans l’espace et elle avait besoin d’aide pour piloter l’avion. Monica voyait que sa mère hésitait mais elle l’avait déjà vu regarder d’anciennes photos où elle posait à côté d’un avion de l’armée de l’air. Elle se doutait que cela lui manquait alors elle la poussa à accepter. Même si au fond d’elle … Elle était morte de peur à l’idée de la perdre et de perdre une seconde fois Carol. Elle proposa même à Maria d’appeler les grands-parents pour venir veiller sur elle. Sa mère fut d’accord. Selon elle, il n’était pas question qu’elle reste seule ! Cela fit rire Monica qui s’interrompit quand Carol lui proposa de garder son blouson. De cette manière, elle serait obligée de revenir le récupérer. Monica n’hésita pas, elle l’avait toujours aimé et cela faisait longtemps qu’elle ne l’avait pas eu en sa possession. Elle espérait que cela lui porterait chance cette fois-ci.

« C’est pas de la chance qu’il te faut, c’est de la force, commenta Monica.

\- Tu as raison … Et je crois que je serai plus forte si j’étais dans un meilleur costume … Je ne me sens plus à ma place dans celui-là … fit Carol en désignant son costume vert, tu veux bien m’aider à choisir ? » demanda-t-elle ensuite en regardant la jeune préadolescente.

Monica joua alors avec les commandes présentes sur le bras de Carol. Cette dernière commentait ce que la jeune fille faisait orientant ainsi ses choix. Une fois satisfaite, Carol l’arrêta et topa dans la main de Monica qu’elle surnomma à nouveau Lieutenant Rebelle. Monica fut surprise qu’elle se souvienne de ce détail mais cela lui fit plaisir. A ce moment-là, les grands-parents arrivèrent à la maison, Monica se précipita vers eux pour les prendre dans ses bras. Ils répondirent à l’étreinte de la jeune fille qui n’avait plus l’habitude de faire des câlins à ses grands-parents. Mais là … Elle en avait besoin, la situation était bien trop étrange pour elle ! Elle ne comprenait pas tout, tout ce qu’elle savait c’est que sa mère et Carol allaient devoir dans l’espace pour sauver des … des Skrulls.

Une fois les au revoir fait, Monica et ses grands-parents revinrent à l’intérieur de la maison. La boîte à souvenirs était encore dans la cuisine, Monica se dirigea vers celle-ci et soupira, dépitée. Elle avait vu sa mère se décomposer en voyant à nouveau Carol … Qui ne comprenait visiblement pas pourquoi elles étaient aussi touchées par son retour. Monica ne pouvait rien dire, ce n’était pas à elle de le faire mais de ce qu’elle voyait … Cela se voyait que les deux femmes ne savaient pas comment se comporter l’une avec l’autre. Entre le temps passé seule pour l’une et les souvenirs oubliés de l’autre, Monica commença à se faire à l’idée que plus rien ne serait pareil. Cela lui faisait de la peine … Ses grands-parents prirent soin d’elle, comme quand elle était enfant, et lui firent oublier l’absence de Carol et Maria le temps que dura leur mission. Ainsi ils firent la cuisine, ils dansèrent sur des airs de jazz, ils jouèrent à des jeux de cartes et grand-père fit des blagues que Monica ne comprenait pas. Apparemment, ce n’étaient pas des blagues pour une jeune fille si elle en croyait les cris de protestations de sa grand-mère. Leur présence lui permit de ne pas penser aux dangers que sa mère et Carol couraient dans l’espace, cela lui permit de ne pas penser au fait qu’elle pouvait être orpheline d’un moment à l’autre.

Pourtant, tout l’équipage revint sain et sauf. Pas une égratignure en vue sur les deux femmes ! Cela rassure les grands-parents qui les laissèrent ensemble. Toutes ces aventures, ce n’était plus vraiment de leur âge ! Les seules blessures que Monica pouvait voir, c’était l’œil de Nick qui n’était pas en très bon état ainsi que l’épaule du Skrull … Monica découvrit que les Skrulls étaient agréables à vivre. Elle ne pensait pas se faire une nouvelle amie ainsi mais ce fut le cas ! Elle joua avec elle sur les marches d’escalier pendant que les adultes parlaient à voix basse. Monica ne pouvait pas s’empêcher de regarder dans leur direction. Carol et Maria ne lui avaient rien dit mais elle voyait que quelque chose entre elles … Elle ne savait pas trop quoi mais elle voyait qu’elles étaient plus détendues. Comme si elles avaient accepté leurs sorts respectifs … Monica voulait que les Skrulls restent un peu plus longtemps à la maison mais Maria lui expliqua que ce n’était pas possible, qu’ils n’étaient pas en sécurité sur la Terre. La jeune fille fut un peu déçue mais elle accepta ce qui lui fut dit. Durant leur échange, Carol s’était éclipsée à l’extérieur de la maison.

« Carol ? appela Monica qui se précipita derrière elle.

\- Hey Lieutenant Rebelle, répondit Carol en lui faisant un petit sourire.

\- Est-ce que tu vas partir toi aussi ? demanda Monica en se triturant les doigts.

\- Hé bien … Je n’ai plus vraiment ma place ici n’est-ce pas ? fit la blonde en regardant Monica, le visage attristé par la peine.

\- Ben … C’est bizarre … Je comprends pas pourquoi Maman est toujours triste alors que tu es revenue … commenta Monica en tapant dans un caillou.

\- Me revoir doit faire mal pour elle … Je n’ai pas récupéré tous mes souvenirs mais je sais que nous étions très proches toutes les deux … Et … Je sais bien que cela ne sera plus pareil … J’aurais aimé apprendre à vivre avec vous deux sauf que … L’univers est constamment en danger, tu vois ? tenta d’expliquer Carol.

\- Alors c’est pas plus mal que tu partes alors … affirma la jeune fille en la regardant.

\- Ouais ! Je serai jamais bien loin quand même ! Je serai vraiment une de ces étoiles là-haut dans le ciel ! s’exclama Carol.

\- Monica ! Tu n’oublieras pas de rendre le blouson à Carol hein ! intervint alors Maria derrière elles.

\- Non Maman, souffla Monica en retirant ledit blouson de ses épaules pour le tendre à Carol.

\- Merci Lieutenant Rebelle, fit solennellement Carol.

\- Alors … Prête à t’envoler pour sauver la galaxie ? demanda Maria, l’air de rien.

\- Je suppose que oui » fit Carol en haussant ses épaules vêtues de son blouson par-dessus sa tenue rouge et bleu.

Un étrange silence survint ensuite. Monica se recula, elle avait, d’une certaine façon, fait ses adieux à la Carol qu’elle connaissait. Elle laissa sa place à sa mère. Qui se retrouva face à Carol puis dans ses bras. Elle crut entendre un « merci » étouffé dans l’épaule de sa mère. Elles semblaient ne plus vouloir se lâcher mais, au bout de ce qui semblait être une éternité pour Monica, elles y arrivèrent. Et Carol s’envola vers d’autres galaxies, vers d’autres univers lointains les laissant, seules sur Terre, avec leurs souvenirs.


End file.
